Hope
by Princess Tyler Briefs
Summary: Um....I don't know where this is going yet. But so far it's really deep, angesty, and cool!
1. Prolague

A/N: The first bit is a cool little prologue thing, and I hoping this will only have 3-4 long chapters. Maybe less. But anyway, I can't get this fic out of my head and I need to kill two hours. The solution, write it down.  
  
Disclaimer: Disney owns all rights to Mighty Ducks. Only thing I own is my cool, new, official Mighty Ducks Jacket.  
  
Hope  
  
By: Prince Tyler Briefs  
  
It seems like such a small thing, to hope for something. It's just an emotion, a feeling really. And they aren't real and don't affect things. Or do they? Sometimes everything in the world can go bleak, dark, and against you. All you can do is cling to that hope, cling to that faith, and in the end it'll see you through. When it comes right down to it, it really isn't the hope but you that wins. Because you're the one controlling your emotions, your desire, your fear. And if you lose that hope, or give up, ultimately you are subjecting yourself to defeat. Your strength of will depends on you and those you love. Some people can prove stronger then others, more hopeful and willful then others, because they have something to fight for. Without a cause, without values or loved ones, there is really no point to subjecting yourself to the pain. But I have a cause. I have values, and I have someone I love more then life itself. I have someone I would die for in an instant, if it  
meant saving his life. When he's in pain, I'm hurting to. When he's lost, I'm right there with him whether I'm leading or more lost then he is. But he says the best thing about me is that I never give up hope, and as long as I'm there he doesn't either. I fear that if I were to die, he'd slowly die to. Until he found someone to help him deal with his pain. A friend of his once told me, after the invasion of Puckworld and we found out about so many people dieing and being seperated, "Mourners don't want people to cry with them. They want someone to help them build a bridge to get over it." His friend and I were in the same camp for a while, until he got transferred to a different camp. I gathered he later escaped from that camp, with some help. He always hoped to save Puckworld from its ill fate, and he did to. Even though it meant stranding us here. Hope can mean life, and lack of hope can mean death. It's an emotion that gives life, and takes life. It's an emotion that's  
useless if you're not looking at the bigger picture. I may be the eternal optimist but I wasn't naturally that way. I just gave my strength to those that needed it more. And in their eyes I found my own will to carry on for what I believed in. I'm not optimistic I'm stubborn. But I'm a stubborn person with hope. Hope that we can win, even in the darkest of situations. Hope that in the end everything will turn out okay. Because really we have little control over our destinies. Many paths lead to the same end, as Grin would say. Some are seen, some aren't. All you can do is hope that the one you take is right, and will lead to the destination you want in the end. I'm no fortuneteller, and I can't see where this long a weary journey will take my teammates and me. All I can do is fight for what I believe, and hope and pray that in the end it'll be okay. That's all I really can do, and I'll do it best that I can. And in the end, if we're all still in one piece, it'll be okay. As  
long as we're together, we'll be all right. That much I know for certain. And together we'll hope for a happily ever after ending. 


	2. "Is he alive or is he dead?"

A/N: Whoa okay, last chapter is a little deep, even for me. This chapter might review whom I'm talking about, even though most of you have probably already guessed. Enjoy this anyway. I know it's fast but be patient. It will improve.  
  
Hope  
  
By: Prince Tyler Briefs  
  
White-hot beams of light whizzed at him from all sides. It was like being caught in a deadly hailstorm! No matter where he ducked and dodged it was likely he'd get it.  
  
"Aw man, don't these losers ever give us a break?" He groaned loudly, firing his last Puck blaster at an overly large orange lizard.  
  
"No way kid, that'd be to easy!" Duke called from his side, blocking one of the beams with his saber.  
  
"Don't they know they could poke someone's eye out with those things? It's almost as bad as running with scissors!"  
  
"Well they aren't exactly on our side Nosedive." He would have taken time to retaliate with some sarcastic remark if he hadn't had to duck then to avoid being suddenly decapitated by a small, swinging, green lizard with a large pair of scissors. Nosedive instantly started firing at the small thing.  
  
"If I wanted a hair cut I'd pay for one Chameleon."  
  
"Yeah well I'm a professional style list back in limbo, and you're style is totally out."  
  
"No one asked you geek-a-saur!" The others were to busy fighting off Siege and a large pack of hunter drones to warn Dive of the peril he was walking into. By following the Chameleon into a corner not far away from the battle, he had unwittingly placed himself in between a spell Wraith had just cast and the intended target, his brother. He saw it coming and could have dodged, would have dodged, if he didn't know it would be Wing taking the hit instead of him. The knowledge that he would possibly save his brother's life was what kept him from moving or flinching. It did not, however, keep a terrified cry from escaping his throat just before the blast hit.  
  
Wildwing turned, to late to do anything but in time to see, a fiery red blast hit Nosedive and appear to swallow him. He let out a strangled cry and ran toward his little brother.  
  
"Nosedive!" The blast hung over the spot were Nosedive had stood for about half a second, before turning green and shooting a blue light in all directions. The light knocked Wing off his feet, as well as everyone else standing in the room. The green and blue ball of light began to spin quickly, until it looked like a basketball spinning quickly on someone's finger. By now all the ducks were watching, and the Saurians teleported without incident. After a terribly long thirty seconds the ball exploded in a flash. When it faded, the ducks dared another glance upward. There, suspended in midair and surrounded by blue white shimmering light, was Nosedive. Only he looked like his body had been coated with thick shimmering red crystal. Wildwing jumped to his feet immediately, followed closely by Duke.  
  
"Nosedive!" He screamed faintly, hoping to get some response from the teen. But nothing happened. He just hung there limply, shimmering now and then when the ever-changing crystal like appearance caught the light right. Suddenly the blue white light behind him ceased, and he hurtled head first to the floor. Mallory ran over, jumped, and caught the teen a few feet above the ground. Together they crashed to the floor, both unhurt because of her heroic attempt to save his head. As she sat up, and the rest of the team rushed over, she noticed how incredibly cold and hard the crystal like touch felt. His eyes were tightly closed, and his face looked somehow greatly pained and incredibly relaxed at the same time.  
  
"Nosedive?" She whispered softly, trying to touch his face or hair. Again only the cold, hard, shimmering crystal. Wildwing was the first one to reach them.  
  
`He's so cold!' Was all Wildwing could think as he stared intently into his brothers face. Even though he looked and felt like he was covered in a ruby like substance, he was totally limp and void of all signs of life. "Come on Nosedive," he whispered, leaning his face close to Dives as if his warm breath could wake him, "Don't die on me now." But was he really dead? He had no way of telling through the crystal. Was his little brother alive in there somewhere, trapped in the perilous catacombs of his own mind? He, and he alone, knew the kind of things that Nosedive might be thinking. How frightened the teenager would be if indeed he were trapped in there. Honestly Wildwing would rather have had him dead then trapped that way for over two days. From nowhere a child like voice rang out, whether in their minds or in their ears they could not tell. At first they didn't understand the words, but after the third time of repeating them they caught it.  
  
`Is he alive, or is he dead?  
  
Does he have nightmares running round his head?  
  
I don't know, nor do I care.  
  
For he has fallen into a deadly snare.  
  
Caught in a blast not meant for him.  
  
Rooted down on a truthful whim.  
  
Meant to kill his hearts only trust.  
  
Now himself is dead or worst!'  
  
The voice faded after the last line, which didn't make sense because the tense was all confused.  
  
"Ooookay. Who was that?" Mallory asked no one inparticular.  
  
"No idea sweet heart." Was the only answer she received from anyone.  
  
Nosedive slowly, painfully, opened his eyes and looked around. A faint pink and white mist surrounded him. He heard Wildwing calling for him, Mallory to, but could neither answer nor hear clearly. It was like they were calling from the bottom of a lake very far away. He wanted to go them but he couldn't move, and his vision was becoming dark again. Somewhere in the mist a dark shadow appeared, and silently came toward him. He blinked a couple time, clearing his vision slightly, and saw her. She was human, with long honey colored hair, and sparkling blue eyes. She was dressed in a maroon, teal, and white jacked and blue jeans. Despite her dress, she was definably an angel as her long baby blue wings and slightly crooked halo testified.  
  
"Hello Nosedive."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am Audrey."  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"You are in the veil. A place between life a death. A place between all that you thought you knew and reality." Whether this made sense to him or not, he couldn't tell. All he caught was that he was at least part of the way dead. The angel smiled at him gently, reading his fear of death plainly in his mind and on his face.  
  
"Do you trust your team and brother Nosedive?"  
  
"With my life."  
  
"Then you need not fear. All will turn out as it should." With that Nosedive finally succumbed to the darkness clouding his mind, and the angel disappeared. 


End file.
